Vendetta: The Return of Turmoil
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Turmoil has broken out of Alkatraz Prison. She only has one goal in mind: revenge! Will her plan succeed? Can the Swat Kats take her down once and for all before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta: The Return Of Turmoil-Chapter 1

 **After the events of "Cry Turmoil..."**

Turmoil sat on the side of her bed inside her tiny cell at Alkatraz Prison. In her hand was a letter. She had just read it. It was from T-Bone:

 **Turmoil, thanks for the generous offer, but it never would've worked out between us. Guess I'll always be a good guy and you'll always be a bad girl. Keep your whiskers clean, Beautiful.**

 **Your Top Gun,**

 **T-Bone.**

She shut her eyes and looked down.

"How could he have betrayed me? I gave him everything! Even command of my own ship!" She thought angrily.

Her hand unconsciously went to her lips. They had shared a long, searing and passionate kiss a few hours ago. Her mind went back to that moment...

Flashback...

T-Bone was dressed sharp as her new flight Commander. He stared out one of the windows of her hovercraft. She walked up to join him till they were side by side.

"This is the Vertigo Canon. Luckily for you, you'll be on this side of it. Rather than outside." She said.

"We're gonna suck this city dry!" He chuckled.

"Yes!" Turmoil laughed, then in a flirtatious tone, "I love it when you talk tough."

"I can do more than that." He replied, in a seductive and sexy voice. He dipped his face towards hers.

Within minutes, they were in a lip lock.T-Bone's mouth was pressed firmly against hers. Her gloved paw rested against his shoulder. How she wanted this manly, virile tomcat to take her in his arms and make passionate love to her!

Then he broke the kiss. Their noses touching and rubbing against each other.

"I think I might enjoy this partnership!" She quipped.

End Flashback...

She could still taste his kiss.

She tore up the letter and walked to the only window in the room which had bars on it.

"This puny cell won't keep us apart,T-Bone!" She cried out, tossing out the torn up letter, watching with glee, the wind blow its contents into the sea below and a few scattered among the crashing waves.

"I will get out! Then I'll make you pay!" She cried, cackling.

Suddenly she heard screaming. She looked towards the other part of the prison. Guards were being attacked by giant vines. Turmoil watched in shock as the thick green vines wrapped around them trapping them.

"What is this? Let go! Stop!" They cried.

She was even more surprised to see a green-skinned cat in a lab coat step on a big leaf and be lifted up to her window. The vine wrapped itself around the bars tearing the window out.

"Come, my dear Turmoil. If you want to be free." The cat told her.

"Dr. Viper, I presume." She replied, smiling, 'Your timing is impeccable."

She then climbed out the window.

"Not just mine." He said, helping step onto the leaf, then into a small walkie-talkie, "Hard Drive, I got her. Now, disssable the security system."

And in another part of the prison, Hard Drive activated his Surge Coat.

"Will do, doc. One disabled security system coming right up." He replied.

He went through the console blowing it up.

Outside, a guard who escaped the maylay with the vines, saw Viper and Turmoil riding away on a vine. He whipped out his walkie-talkie.

"Mayday! Mayday! We need help! Breakout at Alkatraz Prison! Turmoil has escaped! Repeat! Turmoil has escaped!"

"We're gonna need the Enforcers." The warden said, calling them.

Meanwhile, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, AKA Razor and T-Bone, were patrolling Megakat City in the Turbokat.

"Bad news, buddy." Razor said, "I just picked up a distress call from Alkatraz Prison to the Enforcer headquarters."

"Who is it this time?" T-Bone asked.

"Believe it or not, your old flame, Turmoil. She broke out with the help of Dr. Viper and Hard Drive."

"She's not my old flame!" T-Bone retorted, then blushed.

"Whatever you say, lover boy!" Razor teased.

T-Bone admitted to himself that he was fascinated with the strong-willed she-kat. She had her own squadron of female pilots. She knew as much about aviation and more than he did. The lady had more firepower than the Enforcers. Sure, she was crazy and tried to extort the city for two million in gold, but he was attracted to her. She also wasn't hard on the eyes, either. That blue eye shadow complemented her ebony eyes. He also caught a glimpse of the lavender flight suit under her red and black cape which hugged a curvaceous figure.

"Too bad she was a villain. We would've been great together." He thought.

'Why would those two help Turmoil?"Razor asked, pulling T-Bone out of his thoughts.

"Don't know. As far as I know, she doesn't know them personally. Hard Drive works for Dark Kat. That sleazeball's gotta be involved. Question is, what he wants with her." T-Bone wondered.

And on board Dark Kat's airship...

"Welcome, my dear Turmoil." Dark Kat said, motioning her to a chair, "Please, have a seat."

"What is this all about, Dark Kat?" Turmoil asked.

"Simple. You want revenge against the Swat Kats, am I right?"

"More than you know."

"I want their downfall as well. What do you say, shall we bring them down together?"

"You anticipate my greatest wishes. But I don't want them both to be out of their nine lives. I still have use for T-Bone. I wish him to be on my side."

"Oh, that will be easssy enough with this." Viper handed her a small tube.

"Lipstick?" She questioned, glancing at it.

"Not just any lipstick. It contains plant spores or pheromones capable of making any male cat obey your every command. With one kiss, he'll be your willing slave."

Turmoil smiled slyly.

"Excellent. Once the Swat Kats are out of the way, Megakat City will be ours for the taking!"

"I like the way you think, Turmoil."

All four villains cackled happily, their evil laughter filled the night air.

Lieutenant Felina Feral had just left Alkatraz Prison with Commander Feral. They flew in Feral's chopper. Felina manned the controls.

"This is bad, Uncle. If Turmoil rebuilds her hovercraft, all of Megakat City's skies are in big trouble." Felina told her uncle.

"Not to worry. My Enforcers are more than capable to handle that homicidal maniac!" Feral replied.

"They wouldn't be a match for her Vertigo beam. I wasn't. Thank goodness the Swat Kats were there or I would've crashed."

"Those two vigilantes better stay out of my way if they know what's good for them!"

"Why do you hate them so much? What'd they ever do to you?"

"Nothing. I just don't like anyone thinking they're above the law, that's all."

"The Swat Kats aren't like that and you know it. They've done more for Megakat City than you give them credit for."

"Hmmph! You sound like Deputy Briggs!" Feral grunted,looking away. Felina simply sighed. Once he made his mind up there was no convincing her uncle of the Swat Kats' innocence.

"Uncle! The Turbokat!"Felina cried out.

Both cats glanced and saw the Swat Kats in hot pursuit of another craft larger than theirs.

" Dark Kat's airship! Follow them, Felina!" He said.

"Hold on."

Meanwhile the Swat Kats were within a few feet of Dark Kat's ship.

"Got a lock on it, Sure Shot?" T-Bone asked.

Razor pressed a button on his visor which gave him an infra-red screen.

"Target is locked on. Splicer missles, deploy!" He cried, hitting a red button on the console.

The airship flew out of the path of the approaching missiles.

"Crud! They dodged 'em!"

"The Swat Kats are right behind us. Want me to blast 'em outta the sky?" Hard Drive asked.

"No. Let them get closer. Then we can take them out." Dark Kat said.

"Scrambler missile, away!" Razor hit a green button releasing a missile which sent out an ultrasonic wave disabling their defense system.

"One of their scrambler missiles." Dark Kat said, "Fortunately, I learned from my mistake the last time. Activating forcefield."

"Fly them to our rendezvous point to the cave near Megakat Springs." Turmoil said.

"Looks like they're landing."T-Bone observed.

" Careful , buddy. Could be a trap." Razor said.

Dark Kat landed his airship and flew it into a cave.

T-Bone landed the Turbokat a few feet outside the cave entrance.

"Time to pull out the Cyclotron." Razor said.

Both toms got on the two seated motorbike and rode into the cave. T-Bone turned on the headlights and rode on.

"Creepy, dark cave filled with bats. Where else would a bad guy like Dark Kat feel at home?" He said, as he and Razor waved away the bats.

"Actually, I find this place rather stimulating." Dark Kat replied, "Creeplings, get them!"

Within minutes, T-Bone and Razor rode off followed by the purple, creepy servants of Dark Kat.

T-Bone pulled the pin off a bomb and threw it over his shoulder. Creeplings were blown through the air.

"Nice throw!" Razor said.

Suddenly, an energy bolt flew right at the cyclotron knocking both riders off the bike. Both of them struggled to get up.

"You okay, buddy?" Razor asked T-Bone.

"Yeah. You?" T-Bone replied.

"I'll live. How's the Cyclotron? Is it working?"

"Gonna take at least an hour to fix it.' Razor told him.

"Keep it and yourself outta sight. I'm gonna look for Turmoli." T-Bone said.

"I dunno. She's pretty mad at you right now. I mean you did blow up her airship."

"Yeah, well. I still gotta a job to do. Later."

And before Razor could say more, he was gone.

T-Bone ran through the cave with a lit flare. Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure watched him. This figure put on a sliver of pink lipstick. T-Bone was looking around till he saw her bent over.

"Turmoil! Are you okay, doll?" He asked, rushing to her side then taking her in his arms.

"T-Bone... I..." She began, looking up into his face.

"What's wron-?" He began.

He didn't finish. In a split second, she covered his mouth with hers. Her lips pressed firmly against his. Her lipstick glowed with an unearthly hue. She then blew a pink mist near his face. He inhailed it.

" Now I have you all to myself, T-Bone." Turmoil said, "You'll be taking orders from me from now on."

"From you from now on." T-Bone intoned.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gauntlet-Chapter 2

Felina landed her uncle's Enforcer chopper right near the entrance of the cave.

"Here it is. Dark Kat flew in there." Felina said, shutting off the chopper and jumping out onto the ground. She then took out her blaster.

"Watch your back, Felina." Feral said, taking out his own blaster, "This isn't the time to play hero."

The two Enforcers ran into the cave blasters in hand.

"Ha! Not so tough are ya, Swat Kat?" Hard Drive taunted an immobilized T-Bone.

"Quit it!" Turmoil told him, getting in front of T-Bone protectedly.

"Aw, cool it, ice lady, I ain't gonna fry your beau. Want me to deep fry his friend?" He asked, excitedly.

"No. I have a much better idea." Turmoil smirked, fiendishly.

At this time, Razor had taken out the tool kit he usually has with him when he needs to make repairs to the Turbokat. He was bent over the Cyclotron expertly making the necessary repairs.

"There!" He said, removing his safety mask and shutting off his mini torch, "Afraid this was gonna take longer than an hour. I wonder what made the Cyclotron flip over?"

"That's the least of your worries, Swat Kat!" Said a voice.

Razor turned around to face who just addressed him. The latter was in a fighting stance.

"T-Bone? What's going on?" Razor asked, surprised at the angry look on his partner's face.

"The end of your nine lives." said a female voice.

Turmoil had now stepped behind T-Bone and placed her gloved paws on his shoulder. The she-kat was dressed in her Nazi-like outfit, light purple flightsuit, black and red cape, boots, and her black hat with the red plane logo on the top.

"T-Bone, finish him."

"Yes, Turmoil." He said, charging at Razor.

He jumped and backflipped away from him. T-Bone swung at him. He ducked and dodged each swing.

"What'd you do to him, Turmoil!?" Razor asked.

"Let's just say I made him more obedient." She smiled, holding up the stick of lipstick, "Thanks to Viper's wunderval invention."

"Freeze, Turmoli!" Felina cried out, aiming her blaster at her.

"Give up! We have you surrounded!" Feral cried out.

That distracted Turmoil long enough for Razor to snatch the lipstick out of her hand.

"What?" She gasped.

"Gotcha!" Razor said.

"I'll take care of these two!" Hard Drive said, , getting in front and using his Surge Coat.

Razor got on the now repaired Cyclotron.

"Mini scrambler missile, away!" He said, pressing a button on the console. The missile struck Hard Drive knocking out the electrical defenses of his Surge Coat.

"Ahhhhh! I can't control it!" Hard Drive cried. Then collapsed on the ground and was out like a busted engine.

"Come with me!" Turmoil whispered to T-Bone. She ran and the latter followed her.

"T-Bone, don't listen to her!" Razor called out. But he was already gone.

" I might've known! A Swat Kat fleeing with the enemy!" Feral growled, "I've always said-"

"Can it, Feral! It's not his fault. That crazy she-kat's messed with his head!" Razor said, cutting him off and coming to his friend's defense.

"He's right, uncle. This isn't like T-Bone to side with Turmoil." Felina said.

"Viper concocted this." He said, holding up the tube of lipstick. I gotta get it analyzed so an antidote can be made. And I know just the cat that can do this."

Meanwhile, Turmoil had caught with Dark Kat and his crew.

"What's the Swat Kat doing here?" Dark Kat asked, motioning at T-Bone.

"Relax. He's on our side now. Aren't you, T-Bone?" Turmoil purred.

"Yes, Turmoil." T-Bone replied.

"You've done well, Turmoil." Viper said " My mind altering drug worked like a charm."

"Excellent. Now we move onto Phase Two of our plan." Dark Kat said.

"Not yet, Dark Kat."

Dark Kat and Viper turned to Turmoil questioningly.

"Feral and another Enforcer are here as well as the other Swat Kat." She said, "The latter also stopped Hard Drive."

"Then allow me to annihilate them." Dr. Viper said, "I just perfected the batch of Viper Mutagen 368 I stole from Megakat Biochemical Labs. With it i'll create a whole army of bacteria that will wipe them out as well as all of Megakat City."

"You'll need a test subject. Go, my Creeplings." Dark Kat said, directing three creeplings who flew up to Dr. Viper.

Viper took a test tube full of some strange glowing purple-greenish liquid and poured it on a creepling. It transformed into a giant gray bacteria monster. He did the same to the other two.

The giant bacteria monsters began crawling out.

"Dr. Greenbox?"Felina questioned Razor.

"He's the only choice I have. The guy's an expert on biochemistry." Razor told her, "I gotta get to him right away."

He then preceded to ride to the Turbokat and was suddenly blocked by Commander Feral. The latter had his arms stretched out on his right and left.

"Not so fast, Swat Kat! You're coming back with me to Enforcer Headquarters." He said.

"What for?" Razor asked.

"You're going to answer some questions."

"I don't have time for this! My partner's in trouble. He needs me."

"A likely story. How do I know you two didn't just stage this whole thing knowing I'd come here? You distract me long enough for Turmoil and your comrade to get away."

"You're nuttier than a dozen fruitcakes! What possible reason would I have to contribute to aiding and abetting a criminal?"

"That's what I'd like to know. You Swat Kats are always taking the law into your own hands and-"

He'd only looked away for a minute before a net came flying at him knocking him down.

"As riveting as this latest tirade is, I still got a friend to save." Razor replied, pulling back his Glovatrix and riding off.

"Felina, stop him!" Feral cried, as he struggled to get out of the net.

The Enforcer simply watched Razor go giving the tom a sympathetic stare.

"Didn't you hear me? I gave you a direct order." Feral told her.

"I heard you. He didn't break any laws so there's no need to arrest him." Felina replied, glancing at her uncle who frowned at her.

"I should throw you off the Enforcers for this!" He growled.

"But you won't. We both know I'm the best pilot and marksman you have in the Enforcers." She grinned, then her face suddenly looked grave, "Besides, I think you're allowing your dislike for the Swat Kats to cloud your judgment."

Feral looked surprised. His niece knew him like a book. As much as he would've liked to have kept her out of the Enforcers, he couldn't. Her father was his brother. Kicking her out would create bad blood between them. He knew Felina could be stubborn, headstrong, and impetuous. Often getting into dangerous situations without thinking. But she was right. She was an expert gunner and a crack shot. Of course, he'd never admit it.

"Whatever you say." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Attack of The Bacteria Monsters -Chapter 3

Suddenly her ears flipped back and heard the familiar cla-chink of a blaster. She turned around quickly to see three giant crawling bacteria beings moving towards her and her uncle. Feral had cocked and aimed it at them.

"This is the work of Viper no doubt." Feral said.

"Yeah, well, they're dust!" She cried, firing her blaster. Her uncle did the same. It struck the monsters causing them to split resulting in nine monsters coming at them.

"No way!" Felina exclaimed, mouth gaping open.

They ran outside to Feral's Enforcer chopper and climbed in.

The monsters were coming fast. They converged on the chopper and started to eat through the top.

"Take off, Felina, now!" Feral cried out, looking fearfully at the danger about to befall them.

The she-kat being addressed turned the chopper on and flew off before the bacteria monsters could fully get to them.

Both Enforcers watched from the sky. The bacteria monsters crawled away.

"They're headed for Megakat City!" Felina cried out.

"We're gonna need reinforcements!" Feral called out. He got out his walkie talkie.

"The Enforcers will take care of this!" He said.

"The only ones who can handle those monsters are the Swat Kats." Felina thought, shaking her head, "Unfortunately, one of them is on the side of the ones causing all this trouble."

Dark Kat and his minions watched the monsters with glee.

"Soon everyone in Megakat City will be mutants under my control." Viper replied.

Dark Kat looked over at him.

"Ours." Viper murmured.

"And vith T-Bone under my control, the other Swat Kat vill be powerless to stop us!" Turmoil chuckled, caressing the bottom of the large tom cat's chin with one finger and rubbing her nose against his.

"But I'll still need a way to spread my mutagen over this whole city."Viper said,

"Da. Maybe this will help." Turmoil said, pulling away from T-Bone and motioning the villains back into the cave. She walked into an opening. There in front of them was something covered in a large tarp. She pulled it off.

"An airship?" Dark Kat exclaimed.

"Not just any airship. It's state of the art and contains immense firepower." She replied, grinning proudly at the gleaming beauty before her.

"As I recall, you tried to take over Megakat City's skies with your airship.I thought the Swat Kats destroyed your ship."

"They did, but I had this one built before I went to Alkatraz. Just in case. T-Bone didn't even know about it. I always think ahead." She said, tapping at her temple.

"Indeed." Dark Kat commented.

...

"Any idea what it is, Dr. Greenbox?" Razor asked the lanky tom who was looking through a microscope at a slide.

"Plant pheromones. They're stimulated through contact." He replied.

"That would explain Turmoil's strong hold over T-Bone." Razor said, "Can you make an antidote?"

"Take me a few minutes." He replied, taking the sample and pouring it into a test tube.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Razor looked out the window and seeing squads of Enforcers in tanks holding off a giant bacteria.

"Oh, crud! Viper picks today of all days to unleash one of his bacteria monsters!" Razor groaned.

Several Enforcers squatted down armed with missile launchers. Other Enforcers began escorting katizens to safety while others were evacuating, carrying what belongings they could carry.

...

At City Hall, Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs were standing at the window watching the chaos unfolding before them.

"Just what are those things doing in my city?" He asked.

"Those things are Dr. Viper's bacteria monsters, Mayor." Callie replied, then to herself, "Question is where are the Swat Kats?"

A fleet of tanks drove into the middle of the street. At the head of the squadron inside one of the tanks was Feral. The top lifted up and he appeared.

"Thank goodness. Feral." Manx sighed.

...

"I gotta stop that idiot Feral before he does something stupid." Razor said, "Keep working on the antidote, doc."

Razor climbed onto the Cyclotron and shot out the window. He landed on the ground with a thud thankful he built the massive cycle able to withstand anything.

He rode in front of Feral's tank blocking him.

...

"Get out of the way, Swat Kat! This is Enforcer business!" Feral snapped, waving him away with his baton.

"You're no match for that thing." Razor replied, "Besides, you know if you hit it, it'll just split into more of them."

"He's got a point. Look what happened to us back at the cave." Felina said.

"So what are supposed to do? Let these things just eat up our city as well as our katizens?" Feral questioned.

"They can't stand antibiotics." He said, opening a compartment on the Cyclotron.

There inside was a number of tiny vials of clear liquid.

"Good thing Dr. N Zyme gave me a few of these after our last encounter with those things." Razor thought.

"Tell the Enforcers to shoot these bottles at the bacteria. It should neutralize them."He told Feral.

Felina took one and loaded it into her blaster and fired at a bacteria about to eat a terrified katizen cornered between two cars. Within seconds, the bacteria dissolved into vapor.

That was all the encouragement they needed. With Feral's permission, the Enforcers loaded the bottles into missile launchers and fired. The bacteria dissolved.

"Nooooo!" Viper cried out, "My precious creations!"

He, Dark Kat, Turmoil, and T-Bone had been watching from Dark Kat's airship.

"That meddling Swat Kat is ruining everything!" Viper groaned.

"You give up too easily, Viper." Dark Kat replied.

"Yes, besides. There's still my airship and one of the best pilots to fly it." Turmoil said, paw on T-Bone's shoulder, her lips inches from his ear,"Isn't that right, my love?"

"Yes, Turmoil." He intoned.

...

Everyone in Megakat City cheered. Manx and Callie now walked up to Razor.

"Thank you, Swat Kat for saving our fair city." The mayor said.

"Yes, um, Razor, where's T-Bone?" Callie asked.

To answer her question, a huge airship flew over the city.

"That airship. I recognize it. It belongs to Turmoil!" Felina cried out.

"And T-Bone's flying it. Has to be. No one can fly that smoothly but T-Bone." Razor thought.

It soon began releasing strange green things which got on some of the katizens turning them into mutants.

"Mutagen spores, watch out!" Razor cried out, shoving Callie away from them. He and Callie ducked into the local diner. There hiding under a table was Dr. Green box.

"Glad you two escaped. If those spores hit you, it's over." He told them.

"What are they?" Callie asked.

"Mutants. Apparently, Viper hasn't given up on his plan to mutate katkind." Razor replied.

"By the way, your antidote's done!" said, Dr. Greenbox said, grinning and handing Razor a small spray bottle, "Get close enough to T-Bone to spray this in his face. It should neutralize the pheromones rendering them ineffective."

"Thanks, Doctor." He said, putting the bottle in his pocket and climbing on the Cyclotron.

"Stay here, Miss Briggs. You'll be safe." Razor said, turning to Callie.

"Good luck, Razor. Be safe." Callie said.

The Cyclotron shot through the door and down the street.

'Hold on, buddy! I'm not giving up. Don't you." His mind raced as fast as the cycle.


End file.
